


Lost Without You

by CrystalRoza19, NeonCrayons



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Pre-Thor (2011), Gen, Loki (Marvel)-centric, Loki Feels, Loki is Odin and Frigga's son, Thor fakes his death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalRoza19/pseuds/CrystalRoza19, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonCrayons/pseuds/NeonCrayons
Summary: Some are born great. Some achieve greatness. And some have greatness thrust upon them...Thor, the First Son of Odin, was born to a great destiny: Heir to the Golden Kingdom and God of Thunder. Though his destiny was not one he got to choose... so it was too bad The Fates had granted all men Free Will.When Thor perishes in battle on what was meant to be only a simple quest with his brother and friends, Loki is burdened with the task of taking his place in the world. Life had not prepared him for the loss of his elder brother, but Loki would adapt. It’s what he did... It's what he was born to do.And so he would.





	Lost Without You

**Author's Note:**

> First Marvel/MCU fic, Feedback is appreciated

**CHAPTER ONE - Say Goodbye**

 

The skies over Asgard poured with rain, clouds dark and grim. Summer storms such as the one raging outside of the castle were a rarity for the Realm Eternal. But as Odin stood, looking out over his Kingdom, he thought about how fitting it was….

 

For Thor, the God of Thunder has fallen. 

\--- 

 

**ONE DAY EARLIER.**

 

The castle bustled with activity, for the Warriors Three, Lady Sif and the Odinson brothers were all preparing themselves for a Quest. They would be gone for a few days, so they have much to do before the journey.

 

Well, at least most of them were preparing. Loki, however, was content expressing his dissatisfaction over the current events; the youngest Prince absolutely despised going on long expeditions away from his books. Not to mention that he hated spending extended periods of time with his loud, annoying, obnoxious brother and his irritating friends. But most of all, he hated that they always dragged him along to go with them, even though they all knew how Loki felt about their adventures.

 

“I just don't see why I have to come”, Loki lamented, sulking. “I have more important things I could be doing with my time....”  If they were going to force him go, they could at least deal with his constant, mild (for him) complaining. 

 

Thor only laughed. He finished packing his own horse before heading over to Loki’s, to ready his steed for departure. It was easier to do the job himself if they wanted to leave before noon.

 

“Come now brother! You can’t spend all your time alone in your room with your book, you need to come out and socialize with everyone else from time to time.” Thor said, nudging his shoulder lightly. 

 

“Why not?” Loki pouted, kicking at the dirt beneath his feet.

 

Rolling her eyes, Sif joined them, hefting the last of her equipment over her horse’s back and securing it. After she was done, she went over to assist Thor, replying to Loki when she passed him.“Quit being a pain, “ She said scathingly.” Why don’t you actually try to enjoy the journey rather than whine and ruin everybody else's fun.” 

 

Personally, if it was up to her, she'd leave the ungrateful brat behind and go without him. But, unfortunately, it wasn’t, and Thor never was the type of brother to willingly exclude his youngest sibling. So, if he said Loki was to come with them, than came he did. 

 

Before Loki could respond with his own withering and definitely not appropriate-of-a-prince comment, Frandral came in between them, effectively stopping the situation from turning into an argument that would have ended with someone in need of healing. Throwing an arm around Sif lightly, he led her away from the brothers.

 

“Come now dear Sif, no need for the hostility. Everything will be fine once we find a beast to hunt! Loki will definitely calm down when we have something for him to gut… _ that isn’t one of us preferably _ ,” He said cheerfully, though the last part was muttered, meant for her ears only. If Thor or Loki overheard him there would certainly be trouble coming his way.

 

\---

 

Eventually, the six of them were finally ready to embark, and for once, to the surprise of everyone, they were actually on schedule. Which was a good thing, because it took several hours of riding before they managed to find the falls they'd been searching for. 

 

Behind them was a cavern, leading to ancient ruins that the mages of old used to hunt and hone their skills with Magic. The moment Loki realized where they were, his sour mood vanished as if it had never existed. 

 

Jumping from his horse, he cast a quick spell to keep himself dry as he made his way to the edge of the lake; proceeding to hop from rock to rock across to the secret opening hidden behind the waterfall. 

 

As Thor and his friends dismounted, they too began making their own less graceful trek through the shallow waters over to the youngest of the group. Once they joined him, Loki examined the old runes etched into the stone. 

 

“Why didn't you tell me this was where we were going?” Loki asked, never looking away from his inspection of the ruins. “If you'd told me we were coming to the ruins of Ragnvald, you wouldn't have had to fight me to accompany you out here.”

 

Climbing onto the rocks where the boy himself was standing, Hogun clapped him on the shoulder. “Your brother wanted it to be a surprise. He thought it would be the perfect place for us to go where we could all find enjoyment.” He looked over to the old ruins himself, musing that they were not too dissimilar to the relics of Vinheim. 

 

“What do you think brother, was my surprise worth leaving your books?” Thor teased. Loki simply nodded, smiling up at his older brother before dashing beneath the falls and into the ruins, his magic shielding him from the crashing wave of falling water.

 

“Come on!” He called back, laughing, his voice echoing loudly. Grinning,Thor and his friends quickly followed the younger prince, though more slowly and significantly more wet.

 

\---

 

Hours later, once Loki had gotten his thrills from running through the ruins and looking at all the things he’d only seen in books, the group went out to scavenge for food. Tomorrow, they would hunt greater game, Loki even agreeing to join them without the usual fuss. 

 

After catching several rabbits, they decided to head back to the horses and make camp. This time when they were passing the falls, Loki shielded them all from the waterfall outside. 

 

While Hogun, Volstagg and Loki began preparing the animal meat to be cooked, Thor, Sif and Fandral had gone off to check the perimeter. They had been gone for some time when the first lot finally finished preparing their meal, and Loki was meticulously cleaning the blade he had used to skin the animal when Hogun commented that the woods surrounding there clearing hadn't been that large and that Thor’s group should have been back by now. 

 

“Volstagg and I are going to go check on the other, make sure they haven't gotten lost or run into any trouble. Stay here, we will not be gone long.” Hogun declared. The younger boy acknowledged him with a nod, and continued to clean his blade. 

 

It wasn't too long before Loki began to hear the sounds of several people running through the forest; the steps sounding hurried and not at all like anyone from his group. Standing with his dagger in a defensive stance, he searched past the treeline for whatever was heading his way. 

 

Soon enough, several unrecognizable figures came into view. They were approaching quickly and soon he began making out the conversation happening between them;

 

_ “Just a kid…… This’ll be too easy…… Won’t put up much of a fight…..” _

 

How wrong they were.

 

Loki may have just been a child, but he was just as skilled in combat as he was with magic, and he refused to be underestimated by the likes of these fools. 

 

Smirking, he threw his dagger at the closest attacker and quickly summoned several more to his hands. Already he had managed to take down the first one before the group even reached the treeline. 

 

“How's that for ‘just a kid’?” Loki taunted, now moving into a more offensive stance to get ready to continue the fight. 

 

Once they cleared the treeline, he took off, jumping at the nearest person and knocking the axe out of his hands. Before he could react, the boy swung himself around, wrapping his legs around the man’s throat and dropping all his weight, snapping his attacker’s neck with ease. The man’s body slumped to the ground lifelessly, and Loki quickly let go, rolling into a crouch further away. 

 

Two down, six to go. With a wicked grin, he rushed the next closest member of the group. 

 

In no time, three more attackers fell to his blades and spells before the remainder of the group realized they weren’t dealing with just some helpless, naive young child and that they would have to finally get serious in order not to end up dead. Up until now, nobody had been able to even lay a hand on the youngest prince, and so ,with quick look exchanged between them, they agreed a change of tactics was in order.

 

Teaming up, the group surrounded Loki, leaving no weak points between them. Soon enough, it became apparent that the tides had turned, it became harder for him to avoid their hits,  and eventually, he had just as many cuts and bruises as the men he was fighting. They may not have been as skilled as he, but they had the numbers and Loki was beginning to tire, not used to fighting so many opponents alone.  

 

A lucky kick from one had him staggering, and with malicious grins, they rushed him,  knocking him to the ground. Before Loki could recover, the largest of the men stood on his hand still holding a dagger, and another, more taller and haggard (the ugliest, Loki reckoned, though it was a close call) put his foot on his chest, pointing an ax down towards him. 

 

“Got you now, boy” The ugly one said, his thin lips twisting into something resembling a smirk. grinding his foot down harder on Loki’s chest, making it hard to breathe.“What? No more smart comments, hm?”. Loki just glared. 

 

Once they'd effectively pinned him and he was no longer able to fight back, the third remaining member of the group began rummaging through the campsite, though Loki didn't know what the guy could possibly be looking for. All they had were travelling supplies….. 

 

As the camp was being searched, the others amused themselves with taunting him, but Loki wasn’t worried- for while they were distracted with him, they were completely oblivious to the fact that Fandrel had been sneaking up behind them. That is, until he plunged his sword through Ugly. Seeing his chance, the boy quickly summoned a dagger to his free hand and rammed it into the leg still perched on his other limb, severing the man's femoral artery. He died, still looking shocked

 

Fandrel made quick work disposing the last of the men, not bothering with his usual showy antics.

 

“Come on, we have to move!” He barked, helping Loki to his feet and pulling him toward the horses. "Thor and the others are fighting further into woods, Your brother told me to grab you and head back to the Palace- they’ll be behind us once they can escape. There are far too many of them to take down ourselves.”

 

“What- No! We should go join the others and help them fight. We can't leave them!” Loki argued, as Fandrel all but shoved him onto his horse. 

 

The warrior only shook his head.“I don't like it either, but it's your brothers orders. I have my duty, and so what’s more important is to take you, and get to safety. That's final. Now come on, we have to go before more come looking.”

 

They rode quickly, heading for the path back to the city. However, they didn’t get far  when Loki caught sight of the battle happening deep within the woods. Mind instantly made up, he turned his horse around and headed for the battle, not bothering to look behind him. 

 

“Loki! No, get back!” Fandrel tried to call after him, to no avail. There was no way the youngest prince could ignore his brother and the others,especially as he noticed just how injured and heavily outnumbered they were.

 

Egging the horse on faster, Loki got ready to jump as he got closer to the battle raging on ahead, desperate to help turn the tide but before he could, it was already too late.

 

He could only watch in stunned horror as his brother fell...

 

It all happened in slow motion, one moment Thor was swinging his hammer, knocking down foes left and right; and the next he was crying out in pain, shocked eyes locking with Loki’s for only a brief moment before he collapsed to the ground, motionless; revealing a thin, scarred man holding a large, bloody spear. Triumph was written across the face of the marauder as he gazed at the sight of the bloody Asgardian. It was only there for a brief moment however, as an object came flying out of nowhere, likely thrown by one of the Asgardians, hitting him in the head and rendering him unconscious. 

 

All at once, the world sped back up and Loki was rushing through the herd of fighters, falling to his knees as he arrived his older brother’s side. Tentatively, he reached out to feel for a pulse, praying it was somehow still there, holding on.  _ Oh god, did he pray _ . Thor couldn’t die- it just wasn’t possible. Despite Loki often mocking him for the fact, his brother really is one of the strongest Warriors, trained by their father himself to be able hold his own and battle his way through anything, To be felled like this, stabbed through the back on a mission that wasn’t even supposed to be dangerous, seemed incomprehensible.

 

But his worst fears were confirmed. No heartbeat fluttered in Thor’s wrist. Frantically, Loki checked his neck, searching for even the slightest tremor, but as the seconds passed, only silence greeted him. Thor’s body was too still, blue eyes fixed in a blank stare. 

 

No.

 

_ No. _

 

Loki started to shake, and he jerked his now bloody hand away from the body, unable to deny the truth any longer.

 

His brother was dead.

 

Just as the younger prince could feel the fact slowly sinking in, he heard a groan, and he looked over to see the murderer who had done this, who caused the death of one of the only people he could not bare to lose, start to awaken. Tears streamed down Loki’s face, but the look of murder in his eyes would have sent chills down the killers spine, had he glanced over to see. But he didn’t, and so he had no chance to run

 

With a blast, bright green energy exploded from Loki’s body, surging outwards. There was no way anyone could prepare for it, and so the seismic wave violently threw everyone on the battlefield backwards several metres, all but vaporizing the man right in front of him. Those closest to the blast of raw magic were no more than charred corpses, and as the energy headed further out, the effects slowly lessened, but it didn’t matter. Those that were considered enemies died in a matter of seconds.

 

When it was over, it took awhile before the remaining survivors managed to move, but eventually Sif and Hogun stood up, Fandral pulling Volstagg to his feet. They were all unharmed by the burst of magic.

 

Trembling slightly, Loki looked around at the fallen corpses surrounding him before his eyes made their way back to his brother. Slowly, he lifted his hand to Thor’s face and gently slid his eyelids closed, shutting his own to try and stem the flow of tears still falling. He ran his fingers through Thor’s hair, muttering something to his brother that none of the others could quite pick up. 

 

“We must go.” Hogun said gently, placing a hand on Loki's shoulder. “This is no place to stay. Let us head home…”. After a moment, Loki wiped his eyes and nodded, standing up. Once he was on his feet, however, the world around him started to spin. The boy pitched forward, Hogun only just catching him before he hit the ground. 

 

All of his energy gone, Loki's eyes slid closed and he lost consciousness. 

 

\---

 

Hidden just beyond the treeline, a cloaked figure observed the warriors.

 

He watched as Hogun handed Loki’s body to Fandral, as Volstagg brought a horse over and with great care, gently picked up Thor’s lifeless form and placed it over his steed. He continued to stay where he was as almost all the Asgardians left, with hearts heavy with sorrow and grief.

 

And as Thor silently observed all of this, he strongly hoped that all the pain he has caused will be worth it in the end… 

 

END CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY!!!! I know, i'm the worst!!! . 
> 
> Thank you for reading!~


End file.
